ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Farewell, Ultraman
is the 39th episode, and the Series Finale of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on April 9th, 1967. Synopsis The Zetton Aliens plot to conquer Earth by crippling the Science Patrol Headquarters. When that doesn't work, they dispatch their giant monster, Zetton, to destroy it from the outside. Plot A large squadron of ships appear from space and are on a course for Earth, but satellite broadcasts inform the Science Patrol from every part of the World to prepare for the fleet's arrival. As Fuji informs the other members of the Science Patrol this, Dr. Iwamoto informs Captain Mura that this is not the first time this particular race of Aliens have come to Earth as several of their Scout Ship were recorded to have visited Earth in the 1930s and this time, their bringing an army with him, with clear intentions of an invasion on their mind. Sure enough, the Science Patrol's suspicion proves right, as the squadron not only takes out several satellites along the way but engages with the Defense Force's Jets and wins. Realizing that the Aliens are targetting Japan, the Science Patrol heads out to deal with the invaders. As the Science Patrol heads out, Dr. Iwamoto tries to inform the team of a new weapon that has been created, but just as he heads out, he is attacked by an unknown figure that kidnaps him! Afterwards, Dr. Iwamoto returns to the HQ as if nothing happened to him, only to suddenly strangle Fuji into unconsciousness, and then destroy the Science Patrol's HQ with a laser gun! Meanwhile, the Science Patrol confronts the squadron in their VTOLs and the team manages to take out the entire fleet. During the dogfight, the Mothership of the squadron retreats from the actions and manages to hide from the team by losing them in a Canyon. After the team destroys the squadron, Hayata attempts to contact HQ, but get no signal. Thinking something bad has happened, the Science Patrol returns to their HQ to fight that it has been attacked as well! After tending to Fuji, she tells the team about what happened with her and Dr. Iwamoto and they trail after the doctor when he tries to escape from them. Catching him outside their base, Arashi assaults Dr. Iwamoto, only to expose that the doctor is one of the aliens in disguise! Before killing the Alien with a Mars-133, it shouts out the word "Zetton" to the team's confusion. Sure enough, the Mothership returns, having burrowed underground and its interior opens up to reveal a giant blue orb emerging from it. The Orb explodes and Zetton reveals itself to be a Giant Monster, the main weapon to the Aliens' Invasion. As Arashi and Hayata are left to go find Dr. Iwamoto (who has regained consciousness) Hayata goes off and transforms into Ultraman to confront Zetton on his own. Unlike all the other Monsters he has faced though, Zetton proves to be the most powerful Monster Ultraman has ever fought, being able to break through the Hero's Catch Rings, shatter his Ultra Slashes, and even allow his own physical strength to overpower Ultraman until he is weakened. Desperately, Ultraman fires the Specium Ray at Zetton, but in a shocking twist, Zetton manages to not only absorb the Ray, but redirect it back at Ultraman, striking him in his Color Timer! Mortally wounded and near death, Ultraman collapses and slips into unconsciousness, with his life hanging from a thread. With Ultraman down, all hope seems lost for Earth and Zetton then turns its attention to the Science Patrol's HQ and sets it ablaze with its fireballs. At that moment though, Dr. Iwamoto returns to the team and presents them with the weapon he had wanted to give them earlier: The Anti-Gravity Bullet. Striking the monster in the chest, Zetton is suddenly flung into the air by the weapon and explodes, raining chunks of his body all over the HQ. With Zetton gone, the Science Patrol is left to put out the fire that was caused by it, which they manage to do successfully. The Earth has been saved, but only at the greatest of costs... Or so everyone thinks. At that moment, another Ultraman suddenly descends from the Sky and transforms into a Red Ball of Energy, the same as the one Ultraman appeared in when he first landed on Earth! The Red Ball draws Ultraman's body into it, where the Hero is confronted by another member of his race, an Ultraman named Zoffy. Zoffy urges Ultraman to return home with him to the Land of Light so that he may recover from his battle. Ultraman however explains to Zoffy that he cannot because if he does so, Hayata would die. Zoffy insist that Ultraman has done enough for humanity and even questions why he would give his life up for a human, to which Ultraman expresses his gratitude towards Hayata and does not wish to see him die so young. Relenting to his request, Zoffy states that he had brought "2 lives" with him, and he presents Hayata with one of them so that he may live on his own. Zoffy then uses the Beta Capsule one last time to separate Ultraman from Hayata, and with that, both Zoffy and Ultraman return back to their homeworld, leaving the Earth's protection in the hands of the Science Patrol once more. The Science Patrol is initially saddened that their most faithful and powerful ally is leaving, but they bid a fond farewell to the hero, while Hayata goes off to join them, revealing that he has no memories of what has happened when he was merged with the hero... Cast * Hikaru Urano as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji * Akihiko Hirata as Dr. Iwamoto * Hisashi Kondo as Ultraman (voice) Special Guests * Hikaru Urano as Zoffy (voice) Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Zoffy * Teruo Aragaki as Zetton * Alien Zetton's Suit Actor is unknown Notes *This episode features the debut of the monster, Zetton, As well as the debut of the Ultra, Zoffy. *Alien Zetton's name is never mentioned at all in the episode. *During Ultraman's flashbacks after his Color Timer is damaged, footage from the episodes, "Operation: Lightning Speed" and "The Mysterious Dinosaur Base" are seen to represent Ultraman's memories. *The original ending of the battle between Ultraman and Zetton was to end with Zetton killing Ultraman by destroying his color timer, instead of Ultraman falling unconscious, followed by Zoffy coming to Ultraman's rescue and thus being the one to kill Zetton in his place. However, Eiji Tsuburaya rejected this ending for being too violent. Interestingly, in the PS2 Video Game Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3, There is a secret ending fight that can be activated to have Zoffy fight Zetton after Ultraman is defeated. Errors *During the Dogfights between the Defense Force and the Science Patrol and the Alien Zettons' Ships, wires can be seen suspending the Aliens' ships during the scenes where they are blown up. *When Ultraman is struck by Zetton's Rebound Ray, he falls forward when he collapses. In the next shot though, he is seen lying on his back. *When Zetton is seen attacking the Science Patrol's HQ, at one brief moment, his facial crevise and breast plates are completely colorless and black, rather than being its usual yellow/orange. External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes